The Sniper and the Angel (original ending)
by Freddy Jr
Summary: The Original ending to TS&TA. I'm planning on revising the main story and redoing it to fit the new game coming out.
1. Chapter 6

...

He felt... Cold... And wet... His chest hurt... Joints ached... Needed to breathe... Felt himself floating upwards... A current?... Felt air on his face... Warm... Smelt of the sea... And fish... He opened his eyes... Still dark... Nighttime?... Tall buildings in the distance... Big wooden ship next to him... Looked familiar... Independence... Sounds familiar... Bumped into something... End of a pier... The Fuck?... Try to climb on... Joints ache... Hurts to move... Made it to the top... Long way to the end... Big hunk of rock at the end... Looks familiar... Need to see it closer... Start walking towards it... This could take a while... Joints fucking ache... Damn that ship is big... Heh, old wood... Closer to the rock... Looks like a guy... Nice hat... My hat... The fuck?... Bronze plaque... Lots of words... That was nice of them... Display?... That's my shit!... Locked up tight... Kick the glass... Leg hurts... Revolver on me?... Shoot the glass?... Revolver needs cleaning... Still works... Careful of glass... Alarms?... Fuck it... My shit... Lucky hat... Big ass rifle... People coming? Find somewhere safe... Might know a place... People getting closer... Go to the shadows... Teenagers?... Cans of paint?... Go to them... Screaming... One pissed himself... Funny... Can't help smiling... They ran off... Left the paint... ... ... Haven't tagged up anything in forever... Tag up statue... Heroes Never Die... Need can?... Leave it... Find safe place... Get warm... Hungry... Clean gun... No stuff to clean it... Have wallet?... Still got cash... Get cleaning stuff... New clothes... Food... Walk to super store... Open 24 hours... This could take a while... ... ... ... ... ... ... Going right way?... ... ... Fuck... Made wrong turn... Passed third burger joint... Good burgers... Closed for night... Too bad... Focus... Super store... ... ... Walking a long time... Joints hurt less... There it is... Scared greeter... Pussy... Find new clothes... Nice jeans... New shirt... Boots... What size am I?... 10 1/2... There's a nice pair... Food... Something warm... Chicken... Smells good... Grab one... Should've grabbed a cart... Fuck it... Almost to checkouts... Grab soda from cooler... Cashier looks scared... Drink in bag... Fucking inflation... Pay the man... Get change... Leave... Go to bathroom... Change clothes... Clean up... New clothes smell like chicken... Smells good... Grab stuff from old clothes... Belts on... Rifles in holsters... Computer... Still works... News update?... Overwatch still around?... Corruption?... No shit... Whose the monkey?... Looks familiar... Winston?... The cigarette?... Brilliant scientist?... Yeah right... British chick... Nice ass... Plane accident... Nice ass gone... Time travel?... Nice ass back... Monkey IS smart... ... ... ... Shit went down in England?... IJC?... Medal ceremony?... Angel... Need to find her... Hq destroyed?... Jack and Reyes dead?... Fuck... Overwatch disbanded? Fuck... Omnic Crisis in Russia?... Figures... Monkey issued recall?... Overwatch back?... Find Angel... Help fight... Eat chicken on the way... Chicken tastes good... Ow... Bit into bone... Not smart... New news?... Boston statue violated?... Who did it... Oh right... They'll get over it... Sun coming up... Feels nice... Joints feel better... Which way to airport?... Other way... Fuck... Call Angel?... Worth a shot... I look like shit... Will she answer?... ... ... ... No response... damn... ... ... ... Find her... Ping her suit... ... ... ... No response... damn... McCree?... Still alive?... Bounty Hunter?... Defeated Ashe?... Holy shit... Try to contact... ... ... ... He answered!... Asking questions... Can't answer... Need drink... Tastes good... Throat still won't work... He's coming to Boston?... How long?... Few hours?... Gonna need to ping location... Done... Something pinged back... McCree's comming!... Long wait ahead... Miss Angel... Lots dead... Hq gone... Still got McCree... Like older Brother... Maybe father... Mostly brother... Cop transport... They saw me... Getting out... Look confused... Asking if it's me?... Nod carefully... May need to run... Getting hugged?... The Fuck?... Saved his girlfriend?... Guy with weird name!... Married girlfriend!... Two kids... Named boy after me... Hug him back!... Need more good news... Police chief is here... He got old... Not much hair left... Shaking hand... Asking why I tagged statue?... Shrug... Take to city hall... Keep me safe... Need to wait for McCree... Show them computer... They understand... Shake their hands... Sit and wait... Wave goodbye... ... ... ... ... Sun feels good on back... ... ... ... Motorcycle... Ain't that Ashe's?... McCree riding it... He always liked it... Walking towards me... Big smile... Still smoking... Gives me hug... I missed him... Asks what happened... Can't talk... Charades... Sirens... Police... Yes... Flying car... Transport... Yes... Explosion... Bomb... Yes... Gas... Fart?... No... Poison... Close enough... Ocean... He knows what happened... Oh... Well Shit... Where's Angel?... He'll take me to her!... See what's wrong with me... Fair enough... Take swig of drink... Riding bitch on motorcycle... Don't sniff his neck... Remember funny movie... Gay motorcycle cop... Smile from memories... Inflatable bed... One guy not wearing pants... Good movie... Long way from Boston... Remember old game... Boston nuked... Song written about game... Good song... Miss Angel... Maybe she can help... Remember airplane bathroom... Shit... Could be father... Not ready for that... I'm fucked... New facility?... Deep in mountains?... Gonna get cold... It's June?... Birthday coming up... Want Ice cream cake... Want Angel... Oh god, could be father... Jump now?... No... Find out first... He knows about plane?... Jack was a big mouth... ... ... Slowing down?... Rest area ahead... Take a leak... Been how long?... Twelve years?... Long piss... ... ... Need to do this more... ... Done... Shake more than twice joke... ... ... Oh god, I could be a father... What?... Almost there?... Back on motorcycle... ... ... Kids in car waving... Wave back... Almost fell off... Bad idea... Boss slowing down... Checking to see if I'm alright?... Might be a father... Didn't even have one... Back up to speed... ... ... Australia still sucks... Remembering that night... Lots of drinks... We're here... Hard to find... ... ... ... Guards letting us in... ... Medical team?... Want to see Angel!... They won't let me?!... Push through them!... Have to find her!!... ... Boss is holding them back... Good friend... Too bad he and Ashe didn't hook up... Thought they would... Medical wing?... Good bet... Quite a few rooms... Where is she?... Room with light on?... Is she in there?... No... Keep looking!! Need to see her!!... Where is she?!... Another lit room... Office of Dr. Angela Ziegler... Her office!... Knock on door... ... Knock again... ... ... No answer?... Open door... Not in here?... Empty room... Turn off lights... Wasting power... ... ... Can't find her... Keep looking!... Cafeteria?... Lunch time?... Try there... Look in windows... There she is!!... Push open doors... She dropped her fork... Run to her!!!... Hug her!!!... She's crying... Kiss forehead... Hard to do... Still taller then me... Rest head in shoulder... Missed her... She's hugging me... Pain in arm... Needle?... Sleepy... Need to rest... Found Angel... Hugging me... Sleeeeppy... Kissssseddd on head... ... Tiiirred... ... ...


	2. Chapter 7

Stiff and sore... Hand on head... Crack open eye... Angel... Good to see her... Missed her... Go back to sleep?... Hold her hand... Still tired... Sleep...

"I still can't believe he's back." Mercy said to McCree as she held her fiancee's hand. Twelve years underwater with the chemical's full blast hitting him caused him to mutate slightly. Once a healthy young man, now pale, thin, and still pruning from the water.

"He was dedicated to finding you. Pushed right by the medical team when we got here."

"I heard. I also heard how you held them back from quarantining him when you arrived."

"He rode with me on the bike here. He ain't contagious."

"We know that now. But that was still dangerous."

"He'd do the same for me."

"I know... He thinks of you like a brother."

"He's told me. He's a good kid... It doesn't look like he really aged..."

"No, it doesn't... I've got his dna being analysed, but it'll still be a bit until the results come in... Until then, I'm staying with him. I don't want anything happening to him now that I have him back."

Hand on head... Angel?... Crack open eyes again... She's sleeping... Any blankets around?... Extra at end of bed... get up and grab it... Not wearing pants?... Odd thing to steal... Put blanket around her... Keep her warm... She woke up... Thanking me... Missed her... Offer the bed... She's laying down... Wants to snuggle... Gladly... Head on her shoulder... Holding me there... Comfortable... Tired still... Sleep some more...

Mercy woke up with weight on her body. She opened her eyes and saw John laying in the bed with her. She vaguely remembered him covering her with a blanket, then nothing. She was too tired. She rubbed his head as she laid there, thinking of what she might be able to do to fix him. The damage done to his dna had been extensive, but not irreversible... It might take years, but he could be himself again... But he only seemed to care about her, not his failling health... She had to help him. To get the man she loved back from death itself after everything that happened... She would not turn her back on him. She had to fix him, or at least keep him alive.

Awake... Still tired... Kinda hungry... How long have I been asleep?... Angel might know... She's still here!... Holding me... Feels nice... Missed her... Wants to get up?... Should I let her... Hold her tight... Don't want to lose her... Not leaving?... Let her up... Might be able to fix me... If anyone could... Handing me clothes... Leads me to other room... Shower with her... Smile... Give her hug... Remove weird robe... Follow her inside... Water is warm... Feels nice... Close eyes... Feel it running down my body... Giggling?... Angel... Kissed on cheek... Hair got longer?... Need to shave... Do it later... Damn is she hot... Wish I could talk to her... Missed her... Oh god, I could be a father... Shit... Slipped... Ass hurts... She's checking me... I'm okay... Crouching next to me... Holding cheek... Kissed me... Missed her... Hug her again... Never want to let go... She looks worried... Be fine as long as I've got her... Looks confused... Try to talk?... Little more then growling... Charades?... Love... You... She smiled... Loves me too... Am I feeling okay?... I... Have... You... Bee... Okay... Thinks she gets it... Get paper and pen later... Write to talk... Kissed me... Kiss her back... Nice in the warm water... Something grabbed me!... Angel is smiling... Love her... Give her a kiss... Lowered her head... Oh... That feels good... Been so long... Her head is bobbing... Oh wow... Feels good?... Oh god yes... Kiss her... Carefully flip her onto her back... Kiss her from lips down her neck... Oh look... Titties... Trail kisses down to her nipples... Give a little suck... She's squirming... Trail to the other... Another suck... Running fingers through my hair... Make my way south... Keep going... Tongue in her little bellybutton... Ticklish?... Forgot about that... Use that later... Keep going south... Still shaved?... Silky smooth... Tease her... Go around to thighs... Lots of tiny kisses... Farther south... Space Mexico joke... Make my way east... Starfish... Give kiss... She gasped... Add tongue... Gasped and moaned... Tastes good... Focus... Work my way around... Up other thigh... Little farther north... Little west... Directly over nub... Kiss it... Moaning... Find starfish... Long lick up... Dig tongue in starfish... Curtains opened up... Long lick between them... Tastes amazing... Tongue bottomed out... Circle up to button... Suck on it gently... She wants me?... Pull myself up to her... She grabbed me!... Lining up the shot... 2 ball, corner pocket... Slow sink in... Feels like heaven... Perfect fit... Made for each other... She's adjusting... Nobody since the airplane?... Kiss her deep... Two tongues in my mouth... Slowly pull out... Head is barely in... Ramming speed!... Bottomed out... Try again... Love her so much... Nuts are bouncing off her ass... Love that ass too... Tightening around me?... Holding me in place... Can't take it!... Cumming!!... ... ... ... So tired... She loves me?... I love her... Kiss her some more... Water's getting cold... Don't care... Have my Angel... She turned it off... Still in her... Don't want to move... Rubbing my head... Need to get dressed?... Anything for her... Slowly slide out... That's a lot coming out... She's surprised too... Needs to clean up?... Not on birth control?... Oh shit... Looks worried... Need to comfort her... Try to say something...

"Be... ok." Came the raspy voice from her lover while he held her in his arms.

"Did... You just talked!" The no longer panicking doctor said with tears in her eyes. "I love you." She said to the man.

For a moment he didn't seem to respond... Then he tried to speak again... Only for it to come out a raspy growl again. Disappointment flooded his face after he realized he failed...

"It's alright. This will take time." She said as the comforting roles switched again. "Lets get dressed... And I still need to clean up..."

\--several minutes later--

Follow her anywhere... Getting something to eat?... Cafeteria... Huh, her office is next to the room... Keeping me close... Love her... Missed her... Cafeteria ahead... Open door for her... Some people staring... Better stay by Angel... Keep each other safe... McCree's voice?... Over there!... Asking how I am?... Hug Angel... He gets it... British chick?... The one with the nice ass!... Thought she died... Hurts to remember... Angel talking?... Walking away?... McCree talking?... She'll be right back... Love her... Don't want anything to happen to her... She's walking to the counter... Trays?... Getting food... Coming back... McCree said something about a hawk?... I'm watching her like one... Just nod... She's back... Smiling... Looks like an Angel... Wants me to eat... Build up strength... Need it to heal... No, need it to keep her safe... Mashed potatoes and gravy... Turkey... When is it?... Still June?... Birthday is coming up... Still want ice cream cake... Have my Angel... Taters taste good... Dip the turkey in gravy... Tastes good too... Giant monkey is here... Camel?... Not camel... Winston... Reminded of old movie... Burt Reynolds in an ambulance... Great moustache... Iconic... Out of food... Drink some water... McCree looks surprised... I never drink water?... Drank plenty when I drowned... Also when drinking alcohol... Could use a shot... Angel is talking to me?... Asking if I'm done?... Nod... She grabbed my tray... Bringing it to counter with hers... Love her... Perfect ass... Here she comes... Wants me to come with her... Try to get up... Legs are sore... To much action earlier... Try to stay standing... Ow... On the ground... Shoulder hurts... Angel is checking me over... Might've broke bone... Too long without food... Body is weak... Why an IV?... Hate needles!... Angel is holding my hand... Ow... Shot in my arm... Tired again... Won't sleep!... Need to protect Angel!!... She's talking to me?... Need to let it work?... Hug her... Try to speak... Have to...

"Keep... Angel... Safe..."

A collective gasp was heard as the altered man finally talked in what was left of his voice.

"Sweetheart, no one will hurt me here." Dr. Ziegler said to her lover in a hushed tone.

"Won't... Lose... You..."

"He's still stubborn." McCree said with a smile as he crouched down next to his old friend. "It's alright, kid. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said as he stuck his left arm out to shake his hand.

"The... Fuck?" John said as he sat there starting to drift off.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." He said as his friend finally drifted off.

Dr. Ziegler sat there holding her fiancee while she waited for a gurney to arrive. "All those years trapped... He lost substantial body mass... Plus the lack of oxygen may have caused brain damage..."

"Doc, he'll be alright. Especially with you caring for him."

"I have to heal him. After all he's done, for all of us, he shouldn't be stuck like this..."

"I'm not sure he cares. All he thinks about is you. He watched your every move every time you left his side, he refused to sleep after getting the shot because he was worried about you, not to mention when he reappeared in the first place, he was desperate to find you."

"I know..."

"Maybe it's for the best he is how he is. At least we know he's happy just being near you."

"True, but even so. I need to find a way to cure him."

My arm hurts... My throat hurts too... Need to take it easy with the talking... Nice to know I still can... It's dark in here... Where's Angel?... Not in here... A table beside me?... A note... Angel's handwriting!... In her office... Running simulations... Loves me... Gonna check on her... Arm in sling?... Not broken... That's good... Pull out iv... Legs still sore... Door unlocked... Knock on hers... Her voice... Beautiful sound... Open her door... She's focused on her computer... Lots of data... What did she say? Set what files down?... Give her a hug... She looks surprised... Why shouldn't I be up?... Need to rest?... Shake head... Want to be with her... Grab her other chair... Sit next to her... Watch her work... ... ... She looks tired... Works to hard... Hold her hand... Does she know I'm worried about her?... Maybe... Want to say something... But what?...

"You... Okay?" He asked her, his voice still barely usable.

"I... I'll be fine. I just need to make sure I can help you."

"Be... Okay." He said pointing to himself.

"I know... I wish we knew who made that chemical... That way we could figure out how to reverse it..."

"Red... Head... Lab... coat..." He said before grabbing his throat in pain.

"Easy... You shouldn't talk so much. You might damage your vocal cords... But this red head... Let me pull up a picture real quick... Was it her?" She asked when she turned the screen to face her lover. He looked at the screen and gave a grim nod. "It was Moira then... She was hired into Blackwatch shortly after you died... After Overwatch was dissolved, she went to Talon, a major terrorist group. We don't know her location..."

"Fuck..."

"I know... But at least we have a lead. And a very good one at that."

"You... Neeeed... Sleeeep..." He said through the pain.

"And you need to stop trying to talk. I won't have you going mute because you talk too much. I want to hear your voice say "I do" on our wedding day."

He smiled and was tempted to say "I do", but new better. He simply gave her a kiss, pointed to his room, and motioned that they should sleep.

"Alright, let me lock out my terminal." She said as she did just that, then got up and led him to his room. She pulled the covers back farther, allowing her to climb in with him.

"Your birthday is tomorrow..." She said when he was finally in the bed with her. "Want anything special for it?"

She smiled and held him against her when he pointed to her...


	3. Chapter 8

Still tired... Angel still here?... Still sleeping... Hold her closer... Go back to sleep...

Hands in my hair?... Feels nice... Angel's voice... Get up and have breakfast... Want to retire with her... Start a family someday... Close call last time... She wants me up... Arm still sore... Throat too... Helping me get dressed... Need to take a leak... She'll wait for me... ... ... Feel better... Need to shave... Still look like shit... Razor or hair clippers?... Found clippers... Get this hair off my face... Angel looks worried... Less so now... Almost done... Done... Still look like shit... Too pale... Too thin... Need food... Sit in sun for a while... What?... Worried?... Hugging me... Smells nice... Love her... Kiss her... Hungry... Stomach growling... She's laughing... Leading me out... Cafeteria... Smells like pancakes... Been ages... More then a decade, really... Leading me to table... Nice ass doesn't seem awake... Try to be funny...

"Braaiiinnss..."

"What?!" Tracer asked as she jumped from the slumber she was falling into. She saw John sitting across from her with a goofy smile on his face. Just then, Mercy returned with trays for herself and her fiancee.

"What? What happened?"

"He woke me up by pretending to be a zombie!" Mercy looked to her lover who was still grinning, but now at her.

"Very funny. Now eat up, you need to start getting some nutrition again." She said as she handed him a fork. He stared at it for a moment before taking hold of it and nodding to her.

Food tastes good... Angel's right, need to eat more... Getting thirsty... Glass of milk on my tray... Take a sip... Say "moo"... Angel looks confused... Missed reference... Drink some more... Finish food... Almost done... ... Done... Drink more milk... Glass empty now... Hope Angel is happy... She's smiling at someone... Robot?... Not an Omnic... Don't like this guy... Angel talking to me... Name is Genji?... Saved his life... Duh, she's a genius... He's a ninja?... But he's Japanese?... That ain't right... Ninjas were Chinese... Weren't they?... Head hurts... Don't like Genji... Too close to Angel... Want him to leave... Nice ass talking... Am I ok?... Nod... Robot walking to me... Wants to shake hand?... Fine... Kill him if he hurts my Angel... Hard to read... No face... Robot leaving... Angel's talking to Nice ass... Looks surprised at me... Raise eyebrow... Suspicious of him?... Nod... Shouldn't worry?... Why?... eunuch... Ouch... Still... Keep her safe... Help me up?... Don't want to fall again... No pre meal sex... Women weaken legs... Good old movie... Statue still in Philadelphia... Leading me through medical wing... Can see robot in room... No mask... Thought I was ugly... Enter new room... Angel wants me to lay on the bench... Do what she wants... Rubber gloves... Remember her physical... Long time ago... So much has happened... World worse... Friends dead... McCree's still here... Best friend... Have him and Angel... What is that?... Scanning me?... Brain bruised?... Hit head on pier... And when bomb went off... That hurt... Need to take medicine?... Don't trust it... ... ... She's looking at me... Talking... Wants me to get better... Take the pills... Drink water with them... Says I'll feel better soon... Feel fine if I have her... Love her...

"Love... You..." the sniper weakly said to the doctor.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." she said as she pulled him into a hug. She could hear him sigh, and see a smile on his face. "Do you feel safe in my embrace?" She asked, and after a moment, he nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

After a short while of holding each other, Mercy finally broke the embrace, much to her lover's dismay, but she still had to check him over again, to make sure he was healing. "Alright, I need you to stand up for me." A moment passed and he stood up for her. "Shirt off, I want to check your spine." Another moment passed before he responded. Mercy began running her fingers down his back, looking for damage that might explain his condition, but didn't find anything out of place there. "Alright, you can put your shirt back on." She said, and watched as again, a moment passed before he responded.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem to be responding slowly..."

A moment passed before he tried to speak. "Feel... Half... Awake..."

Mercy pulled a small flashlight from her pocket and shined in in one of his eyes, however the reflex of the pupil was slow. She tried the other eye and found it too was slow to respond. She pulled a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope from a drawer and proceeded to check his pulse and blood pressure. His pulse was incredibly slow, and his blood pressure was low in response. She then grabbed a clipboard and began taking notes. She had an idea... Caffeine may help kick start his system, and she knew there are a few cans of her lovers favorite energy drink in a mini fridge in her office. As it turns out, she likes it too.

"Sweetheart, I want you to stay here. I'll be right back. Alright?" She asked him, and after a moment he nodded.

She left and made her way to her office, and grabbed a can from the fridge under her desk. She couldn't help thinking that thanks to John introducing her to this drink, she may not have been able to pull the all-nighters that helped with several of her breakthroughs.

She walked back to the room where her lover sat and waited for her. When she arrived, she saw that he hadn't hardly moved since she left. She walked to her lover and held the can in front of him. When he noticed, she saw his eyes almost light up and a smile cross his face in recognition. He slowly reached for the drink, but stopped and looked up to his fiancee to make sure it was alright. When he finally recognized she nodded he expertly popped it open with one hand like he had so many times before. As he began drinking his favorite drink, an alarm went off on the intercoms. "Intruder alert! Guards down at entrance 1F-2"

"Sweetheart, I want you to stay here and wait for me. Don't open the door for anyone other than me, alright?" Mercy said, and after a moment, her lover nodded in acceptance. She closed the door behind her and went back to her office to get her suit.

Drink tastes good... Missed it... Starting to feel better.. Get up and walk a bit.. I miss Angel... She told me to wait.. But there is an intruder.. I can't stand by and let her get hurt! I need to find my weapons. I bet Angel put them in her office. It's probably a safe place.

He got up and began to make his way to Mercy's office, and found the door was still unlocked. He opened it up to see a bookshelf on her wall was opened up to reveal a small vault. A stand for what he presumed to be her suit sat in the middle, along with a shelf on the back for her staff and pistol. He saw his rifle resting in the corner, propped against the wall, and his pistol in its holster hanging from the shelf. He grabbed the belt first, and strapped it on, keeping his pistol above his right ass cheek, an unusual position, but he had practiced with it there so much that he was better with it there than on his hip. He thought about grabbing his rifle, but didn't like the idea of using it in the hallways of the base, and left it there. He stopped at his lover's desk and opened the mini fridge beneath to reveal more cans of energy drink. He grabbed a pair of them, sure she wouldn't mind, and started drinking one as he made his way down the halls. The other he put in a loop on his belt.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good, or had this much energy. He was rushing down the halls, unsure of who or what he might find, but ready to deal with any threat he came across. Unfortunately, the first thing he did come across was a group of soldiers in black combat armor with an insignia that definitely wasn't from Overwatch. They started shooting at him, but he was by them in the blink of an eye. When they finally realized what happened, they turned around to see his rounds blowing each of their heads apart with practiced accuracy. He kept running, stopping only for brief moments to kill these roaming groups.

He reloaded mid dash with ease, and passed what looked like Genji dealing with a pair of the intruders. When he finished with one, he turned to deal with the other, only to realize their head was splattered across the wall behind him.

John wasn't stopping. He blew by McCree with ease, twisted around in a jump to deal with a small group that had him pinned down, and kept going. He found an open room that looked like a server farm. Inside he found a girl in purple clothing who he proceeded to punch in the side of the face. For a split second, he thought about just ending her, but figured she might have intel on who else was infiltrating the base, so he grabbed her and carried her out over his shoulder. He rushed back to McCree, and dropped her in front of him. He then cracked open the other can of energy drink he grabbed from Mercy's office, and started downing it.

"How the hell are you moving so damn fast?" McCree yelled at his old mutated friend as he watched him chug his drink. When he finished, he let out a loud belch, dropped the can, and took off again, leaving McCree standing there... Until John stuck his head out from a connecting hallway and let out a sound that sounded not unlike a cartoon bird from ages prior. "Was that...?"

John kept going, he found a stairwell that had the words "2nd Floor" on a sign on the wall. He quickly dashed down to the first floor and continued his plan of harassing the invaders there too.

The first group he came upon had their backs to him, and one was in the process of throwing a grenade towards what looked like Tracer hiding behind cover. He ran past the group, grabbed the grenade in midair, and blew past Tracer as the grenade went off. He found another pair of intruders being led by a shadowy figure. John popped their heads no problem and punched the figure in what looked like a mask on his way by. He skidded to a stop at the next intersection to look back at who he punched. The figure picked himself off the floor and stopped in surprise when he saw the one who punched him.

"I thought you died..." He growled behind his mask. "At least I'll be able to make sure you die myself." He said as he pulled out a pair of singlehanded shotguns... Only to be punched in the face again.

"Fuck... You... Reyes..." The caffeinated sniper growled out before dashing off while the ghostly soldier was picking himself up again.

John continued onward finding Winston being harassed by a large number of soldiers. Before the scientist realized it, the lot of them were on the ground missing varying portions of their skulls, and he just barely glimpsed the sniper hauling ass away from the mess while reloading.

He kept running until he found Mercy, being held by the throat next to Reyes' chest, with a shotgun in one hand pointed at her head.

Unfortunately, the ringing of the Sniper's revolver going off and the round hitting his mask screwed up any chance of his possible plans coming to fruition. He dissipated as he hit the floor, ruining the Sniper's hopes of filling his hear with lead as he rushed Reaper's position. Mercy was holding her bruised throat when she was picked up and carried by her lover through the halls, back up the stairs, past both McCree and Genji, and back to her office, where he set her in her chair at her desk.

"Thank you." She croaked out as she watched him grab a can from her mini fridge. "How many have you had?" She asked as he chugged that one down, only to hold up three fingers before he was done, and four when he finished. "Mein god." Was all he heard as he took off again, making sure the facility was cleared.

"All Overwatch personal, look out for agent Longshot, who is hurtling through the halls." Mercy's voice echoed over the intercom. "He may collapse in the next ten minutes and will need medical attention." John didn't hardly notice, his mind was racing. He had never felt so alive, he was ready to take on the world. He ran past what looked like a Bastion unit and a much older Torbjörn and popped off a few invaders that hed them pinned down. He waved at the old Viking before dashing off to sow more chaos for his victims.

"Torbjörn here, the kid just blew by me on the third floor." Came the call in Mercy's office. She quickly pulled up the video feed for that floor and was surprised at how quickly her lover was bouncing from shot to shot. Slowing down only to fire off headshots or reload. She watched him bounce inside a small group of Talon agents only to be gone before their bodies hit the floor. She sent word to the other medical personnel to ready an array of medical machinery, in preparation for her lover's expected collapse of over-exertion.

He was almost done clearing the third floor when he saw what looked like Reinhardt's armor and one of Torbjörn's daughters in a suit or armor next to it. They too were pinned down by a large group, and he slid by popping off shots to give them cover... Only for the headless group to collapse to the ground as he reloaded once more. The pair of crusaders stared at him as he nodded in greetings, then took off past the pile of bodies.

He found himself crossing his tracks over again as he went back down to the first floor, seeking any remaining victims... Only to feel himself start slowing down. He collapsed to his knees and tried to catch his breath, his heart racing and body shaking.

"He's on the first floor, near stairwell "C"." Mercy's voice came from the speakers.

"Good to know." Came the voice of Reyes from in front of him. "Any last words?" He asked as he pointed his shotguns at John's head.

He forced himself to bounce back to the speeds he was at shortly prior, and fired a shot at the mask once more, forcing the figure to the ground, dissipating again as he did earlier.

"Fuck... You... Reyes..." He said just before collapsing to the ground.


	4. Chapter 9

Fuck am I tired... Entire body hurts like hell... Probably just lay here for a while... Someone's got my hand... Angel... Is she alright?... Is her neck alright from Reyes' big meaty claws?... Looks like she's been crying... Should I say something?...

"Are there any more cans left?" Came a gravelly voice from the bed. Mercy looked up in surprise at her lover.

"Mein god. I wasn't sure you would wake up!" Mercy cried as she hugged her lover.

"Are you alright?" The Sniper's gravelly voice asked softly as he brought his hand to the side of her face.

"I'm much better now." She said, fresh tears streaming down her smiling face. "You saved lots of lives, did you know that? Mine included."

"Aaaand, it was fun as hell moving that quick." He said with a smile, that slowly disappeared when he saw his lover's smile leave her face. "What?"

"You almost killed yourself. I had hoped one can would bring you up back to your normal self, but you downed four, and as a result, were somehow capable of moving fast enough to be typically impossible. Even Lena couldn't keep up with you." She said as she began pacing in the room.

"Lena?"

"Tracer. In the brief time you were rushing around, you fired seventy three rounds of fourty four caliber ammunition, all from a revolver. With video evidence, the average time you spent reloading was a shocking one and a half seconds. The empty shells had barely hit the floor before you were ready to fire again. Not to mention your accuracy! It is unheard of for someone to headshot every single one of their targets and never miss like you did!"

"Can I get a copy of the footage? I want to put it on the internet." He croaked out with a smile

"Very funny. Add all of that to the damage you did to your body..." She said before catching herself. She looked to her lover who had quickly replaced his grin with a grim look on his face.

"How bad is it?" She stood there silently, hands falling to her side's and tears starting to trail down her cheeks. "Angel, how bad?"

"...Even with my medical abilities, you may never walk again. Maybe with extensive surgeries and years of therapy..."

"Greeaaat... Anything else?"

"There's no guarantee that you could stay on your feet even for more than a few minutes at a time after the therapy."

"Fuuuuck." He groaned. His fiancee returning to his side and holding his hand.

"Sweetheart, there are other options..."

"Yeah, I could lop off my limbs and reattach parts from a bastion in their places."

"It probably wouldn't work with those parts per-say, but yes, cybernetic replacements are an option. It worked for Genji, McCree, and Torbjörn. There are other options too, but some are risky."

"Riskier than downing four cans of energy drink and singlehandedly killing an army?" He said with a smirk.

"Not funny. You could've died." She said frowning.

"You could've too." He replied.

"I'm still in practice for dealing with situations like that, you were stuck in a sluggish state with brain damage."

"Until the magic potion came into play and allowed me to save almost everyone's lives."

"More like magic poison. The chemical that you had forced into your system altered you so much that your body was capable of adapting to most situations, notably that one."

"Were you able to fix me?"

"For the most part, yes. However, the damage you did to yourself was beyond belief."

"What would happen if I drank another can?"

"Right now? You would likely get an energy boost, but you have no way to utilize it. If you tried to walk, you would almost certainly collapse."

"So I'm fucked..."

"For the time being... yes. But you have many people here, myself included, who owe you their lives."

"Mmm..." He said as he looked at his hands. How much did he give up for ten minutes of fun?

"Hey... This isn't a decision you have to make quickly, but you have all the support in the world for what choice you do make."

They sat there quietly for a long while, time dragging on, silence unending... Until the door opened revealing McCree walking in.

"Hey, Boss." John said as he saw his oldest friend from the corner of his eye, clearing startling him.

"You're awake!"

"Nope, we all died. This is hell. We can never leave and the food will continually get worse."

"Oh haha. You had us all worried. With as long as you've been out..." He trailed off as he saw Mercy putting her head in her hands. "What?"

"I think he's had enough bad news for one day..." She said to the Cowboy.

"Might as well tell me, I'll find out one way or another... What's it been? A few days? A week or two?"

"Sweetheart, It's been two months."

"Did I miss out on anything important?"

"Well, Sombra escaped shortly after you caught her." McCree said.

"The chick in the purple coat?"

"Yeah, her. We really need to catch you up on who's who."

"I know who one of them is. That shadowy guy is Reyes."

"Yeah, he's an even bigger pain in the ass now."

"His loyalty sure went out the window..."

"Alright you two, John needs to eat something." Mercy interrupted. "And I'll need your help getting him into the wheelchair." She said as she got up and opened the closet revealing a collapsible wheelchair that she pulled out and unfolded next to his bed.

"Wait... I need to try to do it myself."

"Sweetheart, I..."

"Let him try." McCree interrupted. The pair watched as the young man managed to get the covers off of himself, his body mostly upright, and lifted himself into the chair. He frowned when he realized how useless his legs truly were, but now knew his arms could eventually be fine.

"Ta-fucking-da." He said at his lover's and friend, both of them smiling widely. "Now where are my pants?" He said, clearly displeased at being stuck in the medical gown.

"Let me grab them, sweetheart." Mercy said as she went for the dresser at the end of the room, not noticing McCree walking out, not wanting to see anything he didn't need to.

A short while later, Mercy was wheeling her fiancee towards the cafeteria. He sat there, clearly unhappy that he needed so much help to do simple tasks.

"Remind me to have you lop my legs of at the hip so I can work on building a pair that will actually work."

"Are you being serious, or sarcastic." She asked dryly. "That isn't something to joke about right now.

"I'm being dead serious. I will not be useless while others take care of me if I have a say in the matter."

"Alright. We'll have to talk about this later, we're here." She said as she pushed the doors to the cafeteria open, and wheeled him in.

Luckily, the cafeteria was mostly empty with a few people sitting and eating or talking. A small group was Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Brigitte, the latter of whom was the first to notice the lovers entering the room, and waved them over.

When Mercy finished wheeling her lover over, Brigitte was the first to speak. "Are you alright?.

"I'll be fine. Just gonna sit here and be a crotchety old guy like I should be."

"You're thirty five..." Mercy said dryly.

"I've been raking in the miles. That's what matters.

"You are taking risks that you can't afford." Reinhardt said looking at the sniper.

"This coming from the expert in that area?" Came the unexpected response, surprising all but Reinhardt.

"True enough, but I learned better, the hard way, as I believe you will as well, if you haven't already..." He noticed a slight twitch in the sniper. "I thought so... So how bad is it?"

"*sigh*... Well my legs are fucked... But that's the cost of saving lives, ain't it?" He asked the older members, both giving grim nods. The group quickly quieted down as they sat in thought, each remembering past battles and friends lost. The silence was broken however when Mercy set a tray of food in front of her fiancee, and another in front of herself.

"Reinhardt, Torbjörn, why don't you inform John on what he's missed?" She said, clearly wanting to push the mood elsewhere.

"Huh? Sure." Torbjörn said, as he came back to reality. "You saw the bastion unit when you saved my ass, right? Well, it seems to have developed a form of artificial Intelligence. Not quite as advanced, but still impressive."

"Where is it anyway?"

"Out in the woods with a bird that follows it around."

"Weird. And you? Brigitte, right?"

"Yes."

"You're Torbjörn's youngest right?" He asked, receiving a nod from the young woman. "You've got a suit of armor and were fighting beside Reinhardt. You join up as his squire?"

"I... Yes. How did you know?"

"Girl, by the time you were born, I had more combat experience than most people on earth... Granted a good chunk of it was running with the Deadlock gang... But still... At that point Reinhardt had earned the title of legend and outclassed me by dozens of times in combat experience. I spent a good many years clearing the way for, and protecting both him, and other badasses to lay waste to the enemy, be they omnics or human. Bit of a perk being a sniper, by the way, is being far from the action while still leaving a mark on the field of combat."

"Wow, odd that neither of these two mentioned you at all." She said, eyeing her father and her mentor.

"Hear about the bomb threat in Boston a decade ago?" he asked, getting a nod in return. "That was me who delt with it. And it did not turn out well."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"I almost wasn't. I was underwater for a decade or so..."

"Twelve years, one month and eighteen days." Mercy interrupted.

"Right, and was insanely lucky I didn't just drown when the bomb went off."

"From what I could tell, you were stuck in a form of hibernation, similar to the cryogenic stasis we sometimes use."

"Right, and even after that, I was barely conscious, and could barely think... Until I downed an energy drink or four and destroyed my legs saving everyone's lives."

"Something you had no business trying to do in the condition you were in..." Mercy said with a frown.

"Was I supposed to stand idly by with my thumb up my ass and let good people die?"

"You could've died!"

"Dozens of others, including you might've had I not helped!"

"ENOUGH!" Reinhardt yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the table, silencing the entire room. "Angela: he is not a child, he will make his own decisions and they will not always be to your liking."

"But..." She tried to say in her defense.

"Enough! And as for you," he said as he turned to the wheelchair bound sniper. "You will show her some respect when it comes to your health. Remember that she was the one one who kept you alive after you pulled that stunt."

"Yes sir." He said, brow furrowed, but accepting the advice from the weathered warrior.

"Good. I will hear no more of this fighting. What's done is done." He said as he got up from his seat. "Lives were saved, decisions were made, and the consequences dispensed."

\--Several hours later, in the motor pool--

John sat at a table, working on the framework for his replacement legs. For the first time in his life, he was glad he had some distance between himself and his lover. Too much tension had built up between the two, and he was worried that it might spark something that he shuddered at the thought of... He looked around and saw Torbjörn working on what looked like a new piece of weaponry, his daughter working on her and her mentor's armor, glancing at the sniper every so often. He went back to working, quickly assembling a pair af quality limbs, though with plenty of extra space for other upgrades.

"Any idea what you're going to use the extra space for?" Brigitte's voice came from behind him.

"Not sure yet... Might go with stabilizing thrusters to help me jump higher. Definitely help with getting up and down from sniping locations."

"Not a bad idea... Hey, can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot." He said, setting his tools down.

"How did you and Mercy meet? You two aren't exactly a matching pair."

"I told you earlier how I was a sniper for the Deadlock gang, right?"

"Yes. McCree was part of that gang too, right?"

"Yeah, he was one of the two people I answered too. The other being Ashe. There were a couple other leaders, but I rarely saw them. Anyway, the Overwatch sting that captured McCree also got me. As I heard it, he was brought into Blackwatch quicker because of "Good behavior" or some shit. I had to wait a couple months, but when I was brought in, my first mission was preforming overwatch for Reyes and the rest of the group to extract Angel, the other doctors and their patients. We didn't actually meet face to face until after they retrieved me from the antenna I was shooting from."

"Was there a lot of danger involved?"

"Not really. Just a few scavengers trying to pillage and cause problems."

"Ah, I see. So when you met, was it love at first sight?"

"Kinda? I thought she was hot, and it turned out I liked her personality too, so it evolved after a while. Still not sure what she saw in me though..."

"Was it your fearlessness in the face of danger?"

"I'm a sniper, I'm as far from the danger as I can get..." He said as he got back to work on his legs. "For all I know, she liked what I looked like naked when she gave me a physical."

"R-right..." She said surprised at his response. She stood there for a while, watching him work.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said with a sly smirk as he kept working.

"Erm... Sorry." She said before walking back to her work, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

\--Several hours later--

Mercy walked up to John as he slept in his chair, with his pair of replacement legs laying on the table, complete and waiting to be attached. She looked over the pair, slim enough to go under clothing, but sturdy enough to take a beating. Not to mention they appeared to have a pair of small thruster systems integrated within. She couldn't help thinking he would be able to do quite well with them. She carefully pushed him back to his room, making sure not to wake him up. She couldn't help thinking that the time they spent apart after their spat was for the best, it gave them both much needed time to reflect, and though she was still mad that he kept rushing off, but she couldn't deny that it kept working out. When she got to his room, she carefully got him out out of the wheelchair, and into bed.

She walked to her own room, changed into some sleepwear, grabbed a clean set of clothes for the next day, and walked back to her fiance's room. When she got there, she set her clean clothing into a dresser, and carefully climbed into the bed with her lover, trying her best not to wake him.

"Thank you, Angel..." The sniper mumbled to her.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." She replied, giving him a quick kiss before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 10

...

"Hey, how do you feel?" Mercy asked her fiancee who was laying in his bed, recovering from the surgery.

"High as a fuckin kite." He giggled as he pushed the button in his hand.

"Alright, you're cut off..." She said as she grabbed the button and set it on a shelf out of his reach. "Now, let me check your bandages..." She continued as she lifted up the blankets.

"Care to snuggle?" Her lover slurred in his drug indused state.

"I've got to make sure these don't get infected, and you need to rest." She replied.

"Well shit..."

"Relax, you're healing well... In a few days, you should be able to try the new legs. But until then, you need to rest."

"Any incentives?" He slurred with a sly smile.

"Just this one..." She said smiling before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Now go to sleep." She kept an eye on him until she heard the telltale rhythmic breathing of her sleeping lover. She then turned the lights down low, and walked out of the room. She made her way to her office, and began making a presentation of their most notable enemies for her fiancee, knowing full well he needed to know who to trust and who to shoot.

\--the next day--

"So what's this thing you need to show me?" John asked from the bed.

"I made something that should help you learn what has happened since you..."

"Blew myself up."

"Er... Yes..." She agreed, clearly uncomfortable. "Now, I mostly stuck with the more important events and arranged them into a scrollable timeline." She said as she handed her fiancee's handheld computer to him.

"Aww, and you even cleaned it for me." He said with a smile.

"It wasn't actually me, but yes, I did have it cleaned, and you're welcome." She corrected. "Now, I have some work I need to do on Genji's body. I'll be back later." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I still don't trust him..." The sniper mumbled to himself after his fiancee left. He powered on his computer, opened up the presentation, and took his time going through it all.

Hours passed, and he saw records of deaths of friends he had made. One that truly stood out was a Gérard Lacroix. He remembered meeting the Frenchman many years prior when the pair were working in a Blackwatch operation. After that, they remained close friends until the Boston Bomb Threat. There was even a time that the sniper prevented an assassination on the Frenchman.

The sniper opened up the file only to see the murderer being no one else but Gérard's own wife, a woman that John befriended, and was at their wedding. He read into her file, noting her kidnapping by Talon, and the murder of her husband. She seemed to be a sniper of great skill now, though he wasn't sure if that was extracted potential, extensive training, or if she was all tech and no talent. An investment by Talon that could be turned back against them, perhaps? He could only hope to have another friend from the old days back, if she didn't try to shoot him first... But he needed a way to get to her... If he could just talk to his old friend, she might be persuaded to return to Overwatch's protection... He would need an excuse to leave the base itself... Perhaps he could get permission to pay his respects to his lost friends. Making Gérard's grave a mental priority, he went on to check where his other friends had been buried, and made a list of where he would visit... He knew he would need to keep Gérard off the list to keep everyone else off his plans... Plans to bring a friend back into Overwatch...

\--A week later--

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Mercy asked her lover as he hopped onto his motorcycle. Similar to Ashe's but with black paint, a blue flame paint scheme, and a back rest for him to lay back on.

"I'm sure. I love you." He said as he hugged his lover goodbye.

"Be careful..."

"You know me." He said with a smile.

"That's exactly what I mean..." She said dryly.

He fired up the hoverbike and pulled out of the facility, making his way southwest... Before his trip around the world, he wanted to see an old friend that was still alive...

"You didn't tell him, did you?" McCree asked Mercy, who was still standing in the exit shortly after her lover left.

"No... He has enough on his mind... It can wait until he gets back."

"When he gets back, it'll be hard for him not to notice that you're pregnant."

"I know... But I'm glad it's his, and I know he'll stay with me when he does find out."

"So why'd you let him leave?"

"He lost a lot of friends, just like you, but he hasn't paid his final respects yet. He needs to do this."

\--several days later, Deadlock Gorge, Arizona--

Ashe was staring at a few screens, planning the next heist she and her gang were going to pull. In the corner of one screen was a collapsed file of a plan she was working on to infiltrate Overwatch itself, and make McCree pay for showing her up like he did. Bob walked up to her, and tilted his head quizzically.

"I'm fine Bob. Just tired..." She said to her Omnic butler, who wasn't convinced. "*sigh* Fine... You remember Longshot?" The omnic held his hand out at his waist, as if determining height. "Yeah, him. Turns out he ain't dead and he might be coming our way... I've been thinkin on how I want to play this..." She said, getting cut off by a proximity alarm. Ashe turned back to her screens and pulled up the camera feeds from the canyon and saw non other than John riding in on his hoverbike. His hair slicked back into a ponytail like she remembered he had back when he ran with them. "Well speak of the devil..." She said as she grabbed her hat and gun...

John rode through the canyon quickly, remembering the path as he went along. As he went along, he looked for the small cave he and Ashe hid from the law in back when he was a kid. The same cave she taught him about the birds and the bees... The fun way. He stopped his bike when he came up on the little cave... It was smaller than he remembered, and Ashe finally had it covered with brush, something he recommended before he was captured. He sat there for a moment... He thought about how his life might've been different had Overwatch not caught him... He and Ashe might've ended up as a pair... Or he might've pissed her off one to many times and wound up dead... He continued making his way through the canyon until he reached the main encampment, with a woman and big ass omnic he recognized quite well standing in front waiting for him.

"I see you covered up our cave, boss." John said after he shut off the engine on his bike.

"And I see you don't know what being dead means." Ashe replied.

"There had to be one thing that I wouldn't learn real quick." He said with a smile. "How've you been, Bob?" He said to the Omnic who nodded at him.

Ashe walked towards her old sniper and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"Heh, you're hard to stay away from yourself." He whispered back before the hug ended.

"Why did you come back?" Ashe asked after pulling away.

"I'm making a trip around the world to see my friends I've made. Sadly, a good many are six feet under, so I'll be paying my long overdue respects to them. You and Bob just so happened to be my first stop."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Maybe a day."

"Alright, come on up to my office. We'll talk up there. In private, if that's alright Bob?" The omnic nodded before giving the sniper a quick hug before he walked by.

\--A few minutes later--

"So... Is there any chance I can convince you to stay?" Ashe asked her old sniper when they got up to her building halfway up the canyon wall.

"'Fraid not, boss. I promised my fiancee I'd come back to her when I was done."

"Oh... I didn't know you were engaged." How long ago did you propose?" She asked as she looked out into the camp.

"It's been a little over twelve years now." He said, making her turn in surprise. "Being dead puts a hold on setting dates." He laughed.

"Must be one hell of a woman to wait so long, even after your supposed death..." Ashe said sadly.

"Ashe, what's up?" The sniper asked with concern in his voice.

"Do you remember that time we hid out in the cave?"

"I thought about it on the way here... Why?"

"I... Well... No man I've been with cared about me as much as you did back then... Even McCree..."

"Ashe, I had no idea... I uh... I thought about what might've happened had I not been captured way back when... I probably would've fallen in love with you, pissed you off at some point, and then you would've shot me..." He explained. "Plus I never would've kept so many innocents out of harms way, including Boston itself..."

"I know... But you know me, I hate when I can't get what I want..." She said with a sly grin.

"Truer words will never be said." He laughed.

"So... What's McCree been up to since he stole our score? And my bike..."

"Running opps for Overwatch mostly from what I've heard."

"So no woman in his life?"

"Well kinda..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I hear, his type seems to be top model omnics..."

"What?"

"The crate you were trying to jack had what I've heard to be his girlfriend in it. A top of the line omnic named Echo."

"I... I had no idea..." She said, clearly taken back.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how they fuck boggles the mind." The pair of them laughed for a short while, and things quieted down.

"Hey, I'm sorry." John said.

"For what?"

"For not coming back sooner. Or... Really at all. Overwatch... Well, Blackwatch did some dark shit... I kept thinking, had I tried to come back, they probably would've killed me."

"I heard about some of what they did when they were revealed... You may be right..."

"Either way, I still think I might've had more fun coming back home, but I probably wouldn't be with the woman I love now."

"Is there any chance we can have one last night together?"

"I... I don't think I should. Angel would kill me if she ever found out."

"Then I should make sure sure she never does..." She said as she pushed him into a chair, unzipped the fly on his jeans, and pulled his shaft into the air. "It got even bigger..." She said truly surprised, before slurping in into her hungry mouth.

John watched, struggling to believe he was allowing Ashe to proceed with sucking his meat. The very same meat that he gives to the Swiss woman he loves. He couldn't deny that Ashe new what she was doing, she knew just how to tease him, even after all these years...

Ashe knew to stop when he was close. Yes, she wanted to taste his essence, but she knew where she wanted it first... She pulled away from his aching cock, then pulled her boots and pants off, then slipped her boots back on and straddled he old Sniper's waist, his meat prodding her entrance, before she carefully slipped his head inside and slowly slid down his pole. The cowgirl sat in his lap, adjusting to the intruder she let in so willingly, until she was ready to have her fun.

"She lifted herself back up, leaving little more then his second head within her tight snatch, before she slid back down, her ass resting on his jeans. She kept a steady pace, raising herself up, and sliding back down, and it felt so good to have a real man within her again. She wouldn't admit it, but it had been years. And to have her favorite lover to be the one to break the dry spell was a dream cum true.

Ashe could feel the shaft inside her swelling, eager to release it's load, but it's owner not willing to let it go within her... Until she bent over and planted a kiss on his lips. He exploded inside her, her tongue pushing it's way past his lips, meeting with his and battling for dominance as the pulses within her from another's orgasm set her off. She moaned into his mouth as he felt her tightening around him, milking every last drop from his balls.

The pair remained there for some time, both realising what they had just done. John's mind flooded with thoughts of his fiancee and how she might kill him for what he just did. Ashe's mind was more hopeful that his seed will take and give her the child she's wanted for some time.

"Christ, you're on protection right?" He asked, panicking at one possible outcome.

"Of course I am." Ashe lied. "I'm not stupid."

"Alright... My fiancee can never hear of this."

"That won't be a problem, I can get my crew to keep any secret."

"Helps that this flock of sheep of yours has an outstanding Shepard." he said.

"Well the ones that live in this Citadel of mine are my favorite." She joked.

The next morning came and John made his way north, planning on taking the bridge from Alaska to Russia to pay his respects to a friend burried there... And maybe shoot some omnics too... Several days passed for Ashe, and though they were mostly uneventful, the morning sickness she was having sparked some much needed hope for her...


	6. Chapter 11

Aleksandra Zaryanova was pissed. The supplies her group desperately needed were days late. If things continued that way they were, the next push by the omnic forces would overrun them. She knew some Overwatch agents were helping defend her beloved country on different fronts, dispite the fact Overwatch was not supposed to exist anymore, but when it came down to it, they were far from her home, and she needed them here. Rumors of another Overwatch agent that rose from the grave and had traveled to Russia on a hoverbike were spreading in the troops, and though she didn't believe them herself, she knew her troops needed something to believe in.

"They're coming!" Came a cry from up above in a sniper's nest.

"Damnit..." Aleksandra muttered to herself as she grabbed her particle cannon and was about to turn to join her troops, when the sound of a motorcycle hit her ears. "What?" She asked no one in particular as she turned to the direction the sound was coming, only to see a figure in a tattered cowboy hat riding a hoverbike towards her.

John quickly made his way to the first person he saw, a pink haired woman who out muscled him two to one and carrying a big ass gun. "Hey, you speak English?" He asked as he stopped beside her. Getting a nod in return. "You've got a good two hundred omnics headed this way. Mostly bastion units." He said as he pulled a can from his saddlebags and popped it open. "I'm gonna go piss them off." He said before chugging his drink, whipping out his revolver and driving off to have his fun.

Aleksandra relayed the information to her allies and had them form ranks as they waited and watched for the enemy. It didn't take but a minute for them to hear lots of gunfire and explosions. They waited, and waited, and soon the sniper began firing shots off at the targets in the distance.

John's mind was racing once more! He felt the wind on his face as he rode to meet the enemy. He pointed his revolver in the direction of the large front row of bastions, taking six down in seconds. He quickly turned his bike to the right as the omnics began firing at him, now traveling in front of the line of units and directly in the line of danger. As he blew past the end of the line he reloaded and turned around, deciding to take another approach to this battle. He was going to deal with the biggest threats first. He took off, faster then ever, and began firing at the enemy's heads, each shot hitting home. He pulled this stunt a few times, until the line of Russians began firing at the invaders and he knew to pull out to safer ground. The soldiers seemed to rally at the sight of him, especially when he pulled back to their line, took his rifle off it's mount from the back of the bike, and fired a few shots at the line of omnics, effortlessly taking out those he shot at.

The battle lasted for maybe fourty five minutes, and ended with a handful of the bastion units falling back until they were picked apart by the snipers. When all was said and done, the Russian casualties were at a minimum, and were celebrating a successful defence of the area.

Aleksandra walked up to the cowboy she was glad arrived. He appeared to be talking to a woman over a portable computer strapped to his wrist.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine, not a scratch... Well not on me anyway... Fuckers chipped the paint on my bike..." The man on the bike said to the computer.

"Alright... Just don't go pulling another stunt like that again! I won't lose you because you rushed into a random battle."

"Fine, sweetheart. I'll call you later. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." The voice said before hanging up.

"Sup?" He asked as he closed the cover on his computer and looked up at Aleksandra.

"I wanted to thank you for helping out my troops. Without you here, we may have not survived."

"Not a problem, I was on my way through anyway."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I took a twelve year dirt nap and when I woke up, a good many friends I made in Overwatch had passed away. So I'm visiting their graves and paying my final respects to them."

"I see, so the rumors of you coming back from death itself are true..."

"Eh, kinda. My fiance says I was in a hibernation-like state or something. I don't get it myself, but she's the greatest doctor in the world, so I'm not gonna question her." He explained.

"Who may I ask is your fiance?" She asked politely.

"Dr. Angela Ziegler, or as I call her, Angel."

"Ah, Mercy." She said, easily recognizing who he ment. "A noble woman from what I have heard."

"Yeah, though she ain't exactly thrilled with my love of shooting things." He joked.

"Yes, many know of her hatred of violence. Well, thank you again for helping us. And I wish you luck in finding the graves of your friends."

"And I hope you put down a thousand more bastions without losing a man!" He said as he fired up his hoverbike, and took off heading west.

\--five days later, France--

John slowly rode his bike through the graveyard until he came to a stop in front of a grave that had a familiar name on it. He killed the engine and pulled a bottle of wine out of one of his saddlebags, got off the bike and placed it on the gravestone. He stood there for a long while, motionless... Until he finally spoke.

"You might as well come out Amélie, you didn't kill me when you lined up the shot twenty minutes ago, so I know you won't now."

Widowmaker walked out from behind a tree and cautiously approached the man she once knew. "How are you alive?" She asked him, causing him to smile while still looking at the grave.

"Some things aren't ment to stay buried, Ams." He said as he finally turned to look at her, and frowned. "What did they do to you?" He said, clearly unhappy.

"Talon made me the perfect weapon. Unfeeling and ready at a moment's notice."

"You wouldn't be here if you were unfeeling, Ams. We both know that. You would've taken the shot and went on to do more work if you really were."

She stood there for a long moment, unsure if he was telling the truth. "Why did you come here?" She finally asked.

"I came to pay my final respects to a man I was glad to call my friend." He answered. "To have another show up is a perk I had hoped for, though wasn't sure you would..."

Amélie looked to the grave and the bottle of wine that sat upon it. "His favorite wine..." She thought out loud.

"Frenchy did love that vintage, but he cared even more about you." He said to his friend, who nodded quietly in agreement. The pair stood quietly for a moment, neither quite sure of what to do next. Finally, John spoke up again. "You know, when I came here, I had hoped to talk to you about why you did what you did... But I can see now you didn't have a choice in the matter. Talon forced you to kill him, didn't they?" He asked, only receiving a slight nod as an answer. "Ams, I can't be angry at you. What Talon put you through, I can't even begin to imagine... All I can do is pity you, for all you went through. And what you were forced to become." He finished... Truly unsure of what he should expect from her... Until she pulled her friend into a hug, and he silently held her there for a time, neither speaking or making a sound.

Amélie finally pulled away. She felt strange... She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way...

"Hey," he said setting his hand on her shoulder. "If you ever decide to leave them, let me know, and I'll do everything it takes to keep you safe. From them AND Overwatch if need be."

"I... Thank you..."

"It's not a choice you need to make now, but I will be there for you if you make it."

"I will think on it... Thank you..." She said as she stood there silently. She watched as he got back on his bike, and left the graveyard. She stood there silently for a long while looking to the grave of her husband, and now knew what the feeling she felt was... It was hope.

\--a day later--

John made his way East, entering Switzerland and making his way towards the remains of the Swiss Overwatch headquarters. What he found was a memorial dedicated to the lives lost in the explosion. Among the names listed were Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, one of which he knew was still alive, as for the other...

"Don't you know how to die?" Soldier: 76 asked the sniper with his gun pointed at him.

"Don't be a fucking hypocrite, Chief. You're still alive too." The sniper replied without turning around.

"I didn't die in the middle of the ocean." The soldier said, not bringing his gun down.

"I was five miles off Boston's shore, that's hardly... Damn you got bald..." He said as he finally turned around.

"Don't get cute. How are you alive?"

"Angel says something or other about hibernation caused by the bomb. I don't get it."

"You really wouldn't..." Jack said as he put his rifle away, sure that rhe cowboy was who he was. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting graves. Finding old friends who are still alive too." John said with a shrug.

"Hmmph... You might want to head down to Egypt then."

"I've seen the pyramids, remember? I even sat on top of one." The sniper said with a smile.

"Not what I meant. Ana's out there, and she might want to see you too." He said before turning to walk away.

"Do me a favor, before you go."

"What?"

"Take off your mask. I ain't seen you in over a decade." He said to his old boss.

"... Fine." The soldier said, pulling his mask off and turning around, only to see a flash as John took a selfie with Jack behind him. "What?"

"Definitely sending that to Angel!" John laughed as he sent the picture away.

"Did you ever think I might not want people to know I was alive?"

"Don't care. Heading to Egypt. Bye!" John said in a hurry as he jumped on his bike and left.

"Still an asshole..." Jack mumbled as he put his mask back on and walked away.

John rode fast and hard southwest to his destination slowing down to a stop when he felt the computer on his arm buzzing. He opened the cover and answered the call when he saw it was Angel on the other end.

"Sweetheart, would you please tell me why and how you got a selfie with a man we all know to be dead?" She asked when her face popped up on his screen.

"I did it easily and without him seeing it coming." He replied with a smile. "And before you say anything, I plan on doubling down and getting one with Ana too."

"What?!"

"Gotta go! Love ya, bye!" He said before hanging up, laughing at his fun.

He continued on his way, resting at the end of each day, and rising early to continue riding to Cairo...

Ana had seen the news, the sniper that she taught some tricks to had risen from death itself to terrorize the enemies of Overwatch, and even some of the former members too... It didn't surprise her when Jack sent word to her that the young pup was flying her way, in hopes of seeing his old friend... How old she was indeed... But she was far from useless as she continued defending her home and in turn, her family. She put out word to watch for the cowboy that would cross the border on his hoverbike. And this morning she got word that he had indeed been spotted. He was making his way her way faster then she honestly thought he would, and so, she took it upon herself to watch the main highway he was reported traveling on, hoping to catch a glimpse of him herself before he found her. And a glimpse is indeed what she saw. She watched him crest a hill, moving quickly, a wireless headset over his ears, and him nodding to what she assumed was music. He liked music from the last century, she thought to herself as she lost sight of him as he entered the city.

John was flying down an empty side street when a hooded figure jumped into the middle of the street and pointed a rifle at him. He slowed down to a stop just in the nick of time, then whipped out his revolver and pointed it at the masked person's head.

"Not wise to jump in front of a bike." He said to the figure.

"Not wise to blow yourself up either..." The figure replied, forcing a grin to spread on John's face.

"We both know wisdom is far from my specialties list." He chuckled.

"Indeed we do." The figure chuckled back before dropping the barrel of their rifle and pulling of their mask to reveal Ana herself.

"I missed you, gran." The younger sniper said as he holstered his revolver and walked up to his mentor, who pulled him into a hug.

"I sure missed you more kiddo. Twelve years and you've barely changed..."

"I did get new legs." He said as he pulled a pants leg up a bit to reveal his replacement limbs.

"That's alright, I got a new eye." She said as she revealed her replacement.

"What happened?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Amélie. Talon changed her. She's now heartless and cruel."

"Mmm I'll find that out myself I bet..." He bluffed.

"Do you plan on pursuing her?" She asked him.

"No, though I don't doubt I'll see her again at some point." He told her.

"True enough. Will you be staying long?"

"Probably not, I've got to head back to Angel. She's probably at a different facility now though... Have to give her a call..." He said as he opened up his computer and flipped to the camera and turned around. Before Ana knew it, he had a selfie with her in the background, and was sending it to his lover.

"Really?" She asked, clearly unamused.

"Yep, did it to Jack too." He replied as he placed the call to his fiance.

"I heard." She mumbled as the young man's lover answered the call.

"Hey sweetheart. Where are you at now?" The computer asked.

"Hah! You know where I am." He said with a smile. "I found the tracker in my bike."

"Ugh, where was it?"

"In the coolant cap. Not the best hiding spot." He joked.

"Fine. Can I ask what you were doing in Arizona?"

"Pretty sure you can as you just did." He joked some more. "I was visiting family."

"I thought your family was all gone..." She said, clearly puzzled.

"Family isn't always connected by blood." He replied with a smile.

"*sigh* Fine, I had our things moved to the new Overwatch facility outside of Zürich. I'll send you it's coordinates for when you're done."

"Alright, Angel. Love ya, and I'll see you soon." He said as he ended the call.


	7. Chapter 12

John rode towards the marked coordinates. He was in a hurry to see the woman he loved, and hadn't seen for weeks. He hoped she would be happy to see him after all this time. He made it as far as Austria when he got a message on his computer. He pulled off the road he was on and opened up the cover on his computer. On the screen was a message from a WM that read: "I've made my choice. Meet me at the Eiffel tower at noon tomorrow."

John read the message again, then checked the time. He realized that he could make it and be at the Swiss hq by the end of the day. He quickly sent a message to Angel letting her know that he wouldn't be there until the next day, then took off for France...

Widowmaker walked to the ledge where she was going to enact her plan. She watched as the cowboy on the hoverbike rolled in and waited for her. She lined up her shot perfectly and fired... The round passing right beside his ear before he fired up his bike and drove her direction.

He wasn't sure if what he thought was going on really was. On the one hand, Ams really could've decided to stay with Talon. They probably had a bounty on him anyway. But on the other hand, she was a friend he would give his life to defend, even after everything that had happened. He doubted she would kill him after the way she acted when they met at her husband's grave. He kept driving until he saw her in the street with her gun pointed at him. He kept going slowing down enough to grab her and swing her on the bike, then taking off out of the city as fast as he could go...

"Angela, we need to talk." Winston told the medic, who nodded and followed him into his office.

"What is this about?" She asked, hoping her fiance didn't get himself hurt of into trouble.

"It's about John." He said, noting the frown spreading on her face. "Relax, he isn't in trouble... yet... He was spotted in Paris getting shot at by Widowmaker, then picking her up on his way out of the city. If we are hopeful, she may be defecting to Overwatch and may hold key information of Talon. If not, we may have to deal with the possibility that John is joining forces with her."

"Not likely. He and Amélie are old friends, and she would likely trust him more than anyone else right now, but he would never abandon Overwatch, or me, now. If I had to guess, he may be bringing her in as a defector." She told the Simian scientist.

"We'll..." The ape tried to say before Dr. Ziegler's computer began ringing. "Is that him?" He asked her when she checked, getting a nod in return. "Go ahead and answer it."

"Hey sweetheart." She said when she did answer.

"Hello, love of my life!" He yelled from on his bike. "I'm gonna be coming in hot with one hell of a guest if you don't mind!"

"Is she really defecting?" Winston asked as he looked at the screen.

"Yep, and I want her to get full amnesty for her info!" The cowboy yelled to the screen on his wrist.

"We'll have to discuss that when you get here, sweetheart." Angela told her lover.

"Angel, this is one of two things that I will not budge on." His voice came into the room.

"...What's the other thing?" She asked dryly.

"That I love you, obviously." He said, noting the smile forming on her face.

"Alright, bring her in." Winston said to the Cowboy.

"I'll see you when you get here, sweetheart." Angela said to her lover before hanging up. The two of them sat there for a moment before she spoke. "Are you really going to give her immunity?"

"I don't know... After all she's done, but if he is speaking on her behalf... We will have to speak with the others about this." He said as he sat in a specially designed chair, and accessed a computer system, to call the others to the room. They waited for Torbjörn and Tracer to walk in, and Reinhardt to accept the video call.

When they finally gathered, Reinhardt was the first to speak up. "Why did you call, Winston?" He asked.

"Something has come up, John has managed to get Widowmaker... Amélie Lacroix to defect to Overwatch."

"Well, shite... Never thought that would happen." Tracer mumbled to herself.

"They were close before he died and she was kidnapped, so it's not impossible that he was able to talk her into it." Torbjörn said. "Even so, was it really necessary to call us all her?"

"He wants her to be given full amnesty for her info on Talon.

"No way!" Cried Tracer. "She tried to kill me!"

"I've got to agree with Tracer," Torbjörn piped up. "She's done too much harm to deserve it."

Reinhardt thought about it for a moment then gave his response. "I believe if her information is valuable enough, she should get the chance to start over."

"Angela? Your thoughts?" Winston asked her.

"I... I have to agree with Torbjörn and Tracer. She's done to much damage..."

"I agree." Winston said. "We'll take her into custody when John arrives with her."

"She won't talk if she doesn't get what she wants..." Reinhardt said over the call.

"We'll just have to take that chance. She won't be going back to Talon either, so we'll have her trapped." Torbjörn said, only for Reinhardt to hang up.

John slowed down to a stop to check the message he had just received on his computer. The message read: "O will capture W when you arrive in S. W will not get amnesty. -R"

"Fucking figures..."

"What is wrong?" Amélie asked her rescuer.

"They won't give you amnesty. They're gonna try to capture you..."

"So this was all for nothing? I am enemies with Talon now too for nothing?" She asked, clearly upset.

"And it looks like I'm going down with you then." He mumbled as he smashed the computer into the ground. "I know a few places we could hide out for a while." He said clearly to her as he pulled the tracker from the coolant cap and smashed it under his boot.

"Where will we go?" She askes him, puzzled.

"Fuckin Boston." He said as he turned on his bike and took off.

"His tracker just went out..." Mercy said as she looked at where the dot that showed her lover's location on the screen disappeared.

"Check his computer. That should still be working." Winston told her. As he watched her type on the screen, they saw an error message pop up. The message read: "ERROR: SEVERE DAMAGE TO DEVICE!! UNABLE TO PROCESS COMMANDS!!!"

"Sweetheart... What have you done..."


	8. Chapter 13

The pair of snipers were looking through their scopes, waiting for the bank robbers to exit the building... Finally they emerged, firing shots at the police who were taking cover behind their vehicles. Two loud shots were heard and the headless robbers fell to the pavement, their brains splattered on the walls of the bank. By the time the police knew where the shots came from, their saviors were long gone...

John and Amélie returned to their catacomb hideout beneath Boston. They had been together now for almost a year, and have done what they could to make the tunnel system livable instead of decrepit and dark. Amélie sat down on a decent couch they found and cleaned and watched her own savior wander seemingly aimlessly through the tunnels. She couldn't help thinking how quiet he had become, and that being away from Mercy had to be killing him...

John felt his mind slow, if it wasn't for the energy drinks, he would barely be thinking at all... He knew he needed Angel's help, but after he left, he doubted she would help him. He continued walking through the tunnels, it was one of the few things that he could still do without issue... He didn't know if Amélie had noticed yet, but it was only a matter of time...

Angela sat at her desk in the new Swiss Overwatch base. She was looking at footage of the Boston bank robbery that took place earlier that day. She could easily tell that it was John and Amélie that took out the robbers, but she couldn't tell where they went to... She was getting desperate to find them. Her research into her fiance's disorder showed that he may end up in a state like he resurfaced in if he didn't get periodic treatments. Luckily their daughter didn't seem to be suffering from the same condition. She looked to the infant laying in her cradle next to Angela's desk. She had to bring her daughter's father home, even if it ment giving Amélie amnesty... She messaged the others to gather for a meeting in the morning...

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to ask everyone's opinion on retrieving John from his location." Angela said in the meeting room.

"I'll admit, having him back would be a great deal of help." Winston said from his chair. "We haven't been doing as well against Talon as we could have with his help."

"He left us though!" Tracer exclaimed. "He left Angela for that French bitch!"

"He left Angela to protect Amélie." Reinhardt said sternly. "Not because he didn't love her."

"Where's he gone to anyway?" Torbjörn asked.

"Boston." Angela replied.

"Old city... Lots of old tunnels underneath that could make for decent hiding spots if they haven't collapsed yet..."

"It's worth a start, however they won't give themselves up willingly." Winston said. "We know that they're willing to go to ground if they can't get what they want... We may have to think about giving Amélie amnesty after all if we have any hope of bringing them in..."

"I agree." Angela said.

"As do I" Reinhardt said.

"I as well." Torbjörn said.

"Very well, all in favor of granting Amélie amnesty, raise your hand." Winston said, and all but Tracer raised theirs. "Alright, Amélie will receive amnesty, and she and John will be asked to rejoin us."

\--Boston, three days later--

Amélie was looking at the tv screen when the news came on. She saw some local sports scores, and an announcement that Overwatch was looking for her and John. Her mind drifted to her friend... He hadn't said a word since two days prior... She had tried to ask him if he was alright, but he just nodded and continued walking the tunnels. She wasn't sure if he was depressed or if it was something else... She decided to go check on him. She began checking a few of the tunnels, and eventually found him sitting with his back to the wall near an exit.

"John? Are you alright?" She asked him as she knelt down next to him. He simply nodded in response and closed his eyes. She checked his pulse and found it to be remarkably slow, rivaling even hers. "Merde... We need to get you help!"

"No... My drink..." He said pointing to the main room they lived in.

"Alright..." She said before running off to their fridge, grabbing one of his cans of energy drink, and rushing back to him. She handed him the can and he opened and started drinking it. She held his hand for a while until he started to look better. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He said as he slowly got up.

"What was wrong with you?" She asked pulling him to a stop.

"The chemical Moira used in the bomb changed me. I have to keep drinking the energy drink to stay focused."

"Can Mercy help you?"

"Probably, but I'm not going to her so long as you're in danger of being captured by Overwatch."

"But you could die!"

"Then I would die doing the right thing. God knows I haven't always..." He mumbled to himself as he walked down the tunnel, though she still heard him...

"We have a report on where the pair of them may be hiding." Winston said to Mercy, Tracer, and the two other agents. "They may be using an old subway station as their hideout. To get in, we have to find a hidden entrance they made near an old church. Any questions?"

"John may be in rough shape when we find him, so be careful." Mercy said.

The group landed near the old church and began scouring the area until a hidden door opened up, revealing none other than Amélie, waving them over with a finger over her lips.

"Quietly, he needs Mercy's help." She whispered to the group.

"Has he turned pale, unable to speak?"

"Yes... Then he drinks an energy drink and is fine again. What's wrong with him?"

"It's the chemical he was infected with. I need to get to him!" Mercy said as she pushed her way inside. She ran through the tunnels until she entered the main chamber with none other than John standing there... With his rifle drawn and pointed at her head. "Sweetheart... Put the gun down... It's over..."

"You got her?"

"We did."

"Then this was a wasted fucking year..." He said as he dropped the rifle.

"Not entirely... Sweetheart, she is getting her amnesty." She told him, and relief flooded his face. "There's more... You... You're a father..."

He stood there stunned and silent, before running up to her and pulling her into a hug. "When?" He asked.

"The time in the shower." She replied with a blush. "She has your eyes."

"I missed you..." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

When she finally pulled away, she looked and saw Tracer and Winston smiling at them... And Amélie standing further back looking dejected...

\--Two days later, Overwatch Swiss base--

"She does have my eyes..." He said quietly to his fiance in the medical Center.

"I told you, now strip, I need to give you a physical."

"Need? Or want?" He asked with a smile.

"A bit of both, Amélie told me about you covering up your condition."

"She didn't need to know, and I didn't know it would or could flare up like that..." He said as he pulled his shirt off.

"Had you stayed here after you brought her back, we would've found out, and I could've kept you healthy."

"And my friend would've been locked up for what she was forced to do to survive... I couldn't do that... Not to her..."

"You care about her rather deeply."

"Angel, I met her at the same time her husband to be did. I was the best man at their wedding. And I was comatose when she was kidnapped and Talon tortured her for weeks. They broke her, made her kill her husband, my friend... And I was able to bring her back. I will gladly lay down my life it if means she doesn't have to go through any of that again..."'

"I didn't realize how far back the two of you went..." She said as she watched him shed the last of his clothing, enjoying the view, though noting that he was even skinnier then before. "Did you lose weight?"

"Not much choice when you're in hiding for a year." He said as he watched her gaze drift lower. "Might want to start the physical before you jump on me, Angel..." He said sarcastically.

"R-right... Sorry, it's been a while..." She said as she began checking his pulse.

"Tell me about it... Was I not an honest man, I would've taken Ams up on her offers..." He trailed off when he saw a slightly grumpy and quizzical look from his fiance.

"Her offers of what?" She asked.

"Mexican supper." He teased before she literally grabbed him by the balls. "Aie!"

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked, squeezing slightly.

"No! Not for her lack of trying!" He gasped out in pain until she let go.

"Why did she try?" She asked as she began checking his spine's alignment.

"We were as close as two people can be without sleeping with one another, Angel." He said as he caught his breath. "Plus she didn't exactly know if we were still an item. And, frankly, neither did I. But even so, I wasn't about to turn my back on you until I knew for sure."

"... Thank you. Not to many men would be able to resist her... Or woman for that matter."

"Helps that I have one hell of a reason to stay loyal." He said as she came around to his front.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She flirted as she bent down just enough to close the inch height difference.

"You." He said before he pulled her into a kiss.

After a romantic moment or two, Angela broke the kiss. "Yep, you're going to have a nice night. Now back to the physical..."

Amélie sat at a cafeteria table, nibbling on her food, hardly in the mood to eat. She knew Dr. Ziegler was going to give her a physical later, and she was dreading it. She was undoubtedly going to ask about her and John's relationship and if it had gone anywhere, and unfortunately, it hadn't. She had fallen for him, true enough, but with his devotion to the medic, she had no chance to be with him. It was strange being in love with your former husband's best friend... Especially when he is engaged to another woman, one who has birthed his child no less... It seems she was destined to be alone...

"Amélie?" Angela asked her. "Shall we do your physical when you're done?"

"Might as well start now. I'm not really hungry." She said as she got up and threw away the rest of her food, then followed the doctor.

The pair walked to the medical wing and Angela closed the door behind them. "So, you and my fiance..." She said to the French woman. "Did anything happen between you?"

"In the last year? No." Amélie stated.

"And before that?"

"I've always had feelings for him, if that's what you're looking for." She replied getting annoyed.

"And nothing came of it?"

"A kiss long before the two of you were an item. That's all. Why? Did he say something?" She asked.

"Not quite. But it's quite obvious there was tension between the two of you."

"*sigh* I... I offered my heart to him, and he said he needed to know if you still loved him first... That was a week before you found us..."

"Have you talked to him since you arrived?"

"No, he's been rather focused on you and your daughter."

"Then I have something to ask you..."

\--later that day--

John was holding his daughter in Angela's room, when she walked in. "There's my little ones." She said in a sing song voice.

"You're an inch taller than me..." He said, hardly impressed.

"And don't you forget it." She laughed as she pulled her daughter from his arms and set her in her crib. "She has only woken up in the middle of the night a few times since she was born... Odd for an infant... Don't you think?"

"Not exactly my area of expertise there, Angel." He said with a shrug. "I'm an only child, and I spent twelve years on ice where we could've been finding out..."

"Fair enough, but even still..." She stood there stroking her daughter's head in the crib for a moment, until she turned and grabbed her fiance by the collar. "Now you mister are gonna follow me. I've got a surprise for you."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smile as he followed her into her bedroom, only to be blindfolded from behind. "Uh, Angel? What's happening?" He asked, panicking slightly.

"Relax, sweetheart. This is the surprise." She said as she kissed him. She slowly led him to the bed, where she helped him pull off his shirt, then his pants. She helped him lay on the bed and began kissing him... While another pair of lips trailed towards his crotch... He felt his shaft get kissed at the tip before being slowly enveloped into a mouth. "God I hope that's not Genji..." He said as he broke the kiss his top head was receiving, only to be playfully slapped on the shoulder. He felt the mouth with his member inside it begin sucking harder as it began bobbing up and down. "Damn that feels good..."

"Good, consider what is going to happen tonight a reward for being the most loyal fiance alive."

"I don't need a reward for having the woman I love to come home to..." He said, still unsure of who the other woman was.

"Time to switch places..." Angela said to the other woman, who pulled away from his shaft with a resounding *pop*. John could feel the pair of them switching places on the bed, and felt Angel take his shaft into her mouth.

"Does that feel good, Mon amour?" Amélie asked him, earning a shocked look from his face.

"Ams?" He asked, instantly recognizing her voice. His only answer was her planting her lips on his and pushing her tongue into his mouth. He felt Angel pull away from his second head, and leave the bed, only for his arms to be pulled to the corners and tied with what felt like belts to the headboard, with his legs following shortly after.

"Angel? Ams? What's going on?"

"She already told you, mon petit chou-fleur, you're being rewarded..." She said, voice full of lust, before straddling his face and pressing her dripping slit onto his mouth, which quickly obliged her with tracing licks to get his bearings. After he knew where her anatomy was, he began focusing on her clit, sucking on and rubbing the little red love button with his tongue, occasionally slipping his tongue inside her love tunnel, relishing the taste and hoping another part of him would soon find it's way inside.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Angel asked him as she traced his balls with a finger, getting a moan from underneath Amélie's crotch as an answer. "Good, now let's try something a little different..." She said as she dragged her finger lower until she found a hole of his own. She gently pressed in, surprising her fiance as he sucked on Amelie's clit, causing her to spray her juices into his mouth. "So there are things you like that even you didn't know about..." She teased as she planted a kiss on each of his balls, before dragging her tongue up to the tip of his shaft, then back down, between his balls, over his taint, and onto his sphincter. She watched him squirm for a moment before she pushed her wet muscle inside, causing him to wiggle around some more.

"I need to feel him inside me." Amélie said as she pulled herself off of her new favorite seat, and moved down to the aching shaft at his waist.

"That was delicious." John said with a smile before letting out a moan as the French woman hilted his shaft in a single downward slide.

"My turn to enjoy his mouth." Angel said with glee as she got onto the bed and straddled her lover's face, facing Amélie and pulling her into a passionate kiss as she adjusted to the intruder.

Amélie moaned into Mercy's mouth as she began sliding herself up and down onto the other sniper's barrel, eagerly awaiting him to fire a round into her unprotected target, and soon she got her wish. John moaned into Angel's snatch as his shaft swelled inside Amélie's slit and he released shot after shot of his white sticky load, setting off both women as he became covered in their juices.

Angela slid off of her lovers face, laid down next to him, and pulled off the blindfold covering his eyes. His face was beaming as he saw her face smiling at him. "So what did you think of your reward?"

"A bit unusual, but I loved it." He said with a laugh as Amélie layed foreword on him, his still hard shaft still buried in her.

"I had forgotten how amazing it felt to have someone finish inside of you..." She moaned as she stretched out on him.

"Oh shit, are you on protection?"

"No, and if I end up pregnant, I'll happily bear it." She said as she brought him into a kiss. He looked to Angela who nodded with a smile before laying down next to them.

"I'm still tied up..." He said as the women slowly fell asleep. "Well Fuck..."


End file.
